


Change

by deathbychai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, coming out talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbychai/pseuds/deathbychai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>was feeling inspired by this set of gifs (credit to http://ragingcanadian.tumblr.com/post/29937580152)</p><p>wrote a scene based off the assumption that this is AU dean from the djinn ep where he's estranged from Sammy and winchester mama is still living, and we'll just go with the fact that he's been dating Cas and hiding it...cue scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

“Dean, I think it’s time I met your brother.”

Dean looks up at Cas, confusion marring his forehead. “What? That came out of left field. Jesus, Cas, I just got home. At least give me a chance to kick off my shoes and take off my tie.”

“Well, we have been dating for almost a year now, and while I know that Sam is no longer a significant part of your life, it would still mean a lot to me to make his acquaintance.”

Dean quirks his lips. “I guess you have a point…”

“And it might be easier to come out to your brother before your mom?” Cas says hopefully, toying with the hem of his shirt. “Aren’t you tired of pretending that we’re not a couple? Are you ashamed of me?”

Dean looks up with concern in his eyes, “No Cas,” he says gruffly, “It’s not that. You’re perfect. More than I deserve for sure.” He scrubs his hand across his eyes and continues, “It’s…me. I mean, the way that our dad raised us to be tough you know? And it feels like…”

“Dishonoring his memory? Dean, just because you’re gay doesn’t mean that you’re not as tough as I know you are,” Cas whispers as he slots his body against Dean in a manner that belies the uncountable number of times that this has happened before.

Dean rests his head wearily against Cas’ shoulder and sighs softly.

“Dean, look at me,” Cas says gently as he places his hand under Dean’s chin.

“We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready, but I think it’s time. And we can start small, but I don’t want to hide what we have from anyone because it is a beautiful and precious thing. Dean Winchester, I love you, and I want the world to know.”

Dean looks into Cas’ eyes that are as resolute as they are blue and feels his heart swell with something suspiciously like love. He mumbles with his lips pressed against Cas’, “Don’t ever change.”

“Don’t ever change….My sentiments towards you will never change,” Cas echoes back as he wraps Dean tighter in his hold and places a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips.

“Yeah. Let’s do dinner with Sammy. I’m sure that you guys would get along great.”

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate this.”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. “No, there’s nothing to appreciate. Should have done this ages ago. Let me show you my appreciation for your patience.” Dean waggles his eyebrows enticingly as he tugs Cas after him in the direction of the bedroom.

“Well, far be it for me to reject such a generous offer Dean.”

Dean pushes Cas onto the bed as he toes off his loafers and crawls on top of Cas to follow. He makes quick work of his tie and throws it off somewhere in the general direction of his left side before leaning forward to nip at the spot that Castiel loves on the left slope of his neck. Relishing the low moan Cas lets out at his ministrations, Dean grins into Cas’ neck before moving up to his ear. He licks wetly around the soft shell of Cas’ ear, sucking his earlobe in between his teeth to gently bite, before murmuring hotly into his ear, “Oh, the things I am going to do to you.”

Cas reaches hands made clumsy with lust up to unbutton Dean’s shirt. “Dean…Dean…” he groans out, “Stop. You know perfectly well…”

“What it does to you when I growl in your ear,” Dean interrupts with a quick downward grind of his hips, “Oh yes, I most definitely do know.”

“Cheater.”

“Name caller.” Dean tosses back, unconcerned as he shrugs out of his shirt and moves wandering hands under the hem of Cas’ tshirt to drift ponderously. He stops to tweak a nipple and smirks before reaching to pull the shirt off altogether from where it’s bunched up around Cas’ torso.

Within a few minutes, both of them are completely divested of clothing and moving against each other with a practiced grace that does not show any of the urgency that both of them feel simmering under their skin. Cas reaches a hand down to circle both of their members in his grip and gives a few quick pumps and twists, moving his hand to rub over the slit in Dean’s cock to urge him along.

Dean groans and thrusts into Cas’ grip, muttering a soft curse under his breath before reaching up to grab a little bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. He pops open the cap and slicks up three fingers. Cas raises an eyebrow at the gesture and then his pupils go completely blown as he realizes Dean’s intentions. Dean brings his mouth forward so that their tongues hotly curl against each other as he brings his hand around to circle his own entrance. He moans against Cas and manages a soft coo of “baby, you’re so good to me. For me…” as he pushes a finger into himself.

“Dean, Dean. You’re incredible,” Cas mumbles into Dean’s mouth, bringing up a hand to softly brush through Dean’s hair. He whispers words of sweet encouragement as he hears Dean’s breath hitch and the wet sound of Dean pushing in a second finger.

By the time that Dean has a third finger in and is questing for his prostate, Cas is so hard and straining against Dean’s abdomen that he thinks that his erection rivals the Chrysler building in terms of structural integrity. So when Dean guides Cas into him and pushes down until Cas is bottomed out, it requires all of Cas’ willpower to not urge him forward, to not push up with his hips, and to not just come on the spot from the sheer and overwhelming relief that floods over him from entering his lover.

“Cas…,” Dean stutters out, “Move.”

And Cas is more than happy to oblige, rolling them over with practiced ease so he can pull out and push back into Dean. Cas closes his eyes to give himself into the sweet sounds that Dean makes, but Dean shakes his head insistently. “No, Cas. I want to look at you,” he chokes out.

And the fact that his lover is baring himself like this fills Cas’ heart, and he opens his eyes again with gratitude and meets Dean’s green eyes that are locked on him. He speeds up his pace, hitting Dean squarely on the prostate with his thrusts until he feels him shuddering to completion. It only takes Cas a few more pushes before he spills as well and collapses limply onto Dean’s chest.

Dean brings his hands up from Cas’ hips and strokes them through Cas’ tangled hair. He trails his right hand down to meet Cas’ left and entwines their fingers. “If you want, you can meet Dad too. I’ll take you out to his grave.”

Cas chokes back the tears threatening to well in his eyes, “Yes, Dean. I would love that. It would mean so much to me. Thank you for trusting me with this.”

His response is a gentle squeeze of their hands, and Dean’s soft reply, “I would never be ashamed of you. Don’t you ever doubt that.”


End file.
